A known screw fastening device in the related art is provided with a screw feeding mechanism on a shaft of a driver bit (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-245581).
This screw fastening device includes a screw chute having a slide surface that is inclined in the horizontal direction below the driver bit moved vertically along the fixed shaft and on which the bearing surface of a screw slides. Screws are fed to the screw chute from a screw cassette connected to the upstream side of the screw chute.